


Oh How the Hero Falls: Past

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: How a Hero Falls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbles, F/M, Finally got some inspiration to write some more, I have no idea where this is going anymore, Multi, Series of Oneshots, but dumbles is only in mention, dark themes, must have patients, no idea when the next one will come, so they'll come as they come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want a summary go read part one of this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How the Hero Falls: Past

Callie woke with a start, breathing heavy and sweat pouring down her face. "Just a dream." She muttered. "What a relief."She cast a quick tempest charm which told her it was ten past midnight, not wanting to go back to sleep the third year slipped from her bed and headed down to the common room.

"Shadows doesn't seem to well, Vanish." Illusions said.

"Yeah... do you think there's something we can do? Maybe one of the old goat's lackey's are bothering her." Vanish said.

Illusions shrugged. "They've been good for a few months now, I say they're long over due for their meddling."

Callie cast a notice-me-not spell over herself before exciting the stairwell; and making herself comfortable in one of the plushie armchairs.

"We should get them while their not looking." Vanish said in a little more then a whisper.

"No, not unless they do something stupid; like hurt Shadows." Illusions said.

Callie smiled. _'Glad to see they care about me so much. It's quite a bit refreshing from the Dursley's and the old goat.'_ She gracefully slide off her chair then and padded over to the twins, before just falling on the two of them; canceling her notice-me-not charm as she did so. She even went so far as to snuggle her face into Vanish's side.

"Love you to." Vanish and Illusion said together.

"Glad to see you care so much about me that your willing to hurt that old goat and his lackeys." Callie said.

"Well of-"

"-Course. Your our-"

"Favorite person. But-"

"You should be-"

-"Getting back-"

"-To bed."

"But you both are so comfey."she said with a yawn. "I could just sleep right here on you two."

Vanish and Illusions grinned at each other, before Illusions picked Callie up and carried her up to their room Vanish close behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of the world of Harry Potter.
> 
> Short and I don't know where this was going, but it something. Maybe I'll add more... maybe something with Dumbledore and Voldeyshorts.


End file.
